


“I actually liked you”

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Series: When killers are uncovered [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A LOT of violence, A Lot of Death, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin AU, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dark Louis, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Killer Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Prison, Slow Burn, Twink Louis, a bit of humour?, and blood, fbi agent harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, possible triggers, psychopath louis, spy harry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: when FBI agent harry styles gets fired from his job for “butting in where he doesn’t belong” after a French politician was brutally murdered, secret undercover agent, Caroline flack asks him for help in attempt to find the suspectWhat happens when the suspect turns out to be a very talented, unsuspected killer called louis Tomlinson, or who is known to harry as ‘Bleu’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT speak French or Turkish of anything else apart from English I used google translate so I know for a fact it’s wrong, if you can speak them languages feel free to help me out lmao.  
> TRIGGER WARNING

BORDEAUX, FRANCE:

He licked the spoon that was smothered in chocolate gelato, the little girl opposite him doing the same, she looked intimidated as she stared back at louis with wide eyes

He dug his spoon back into the dish of gelato, tilting his head to the side, inspecting the girl, he pursed his lips, the girl stared back, he tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace, the girl did nothing, her eyes still uncertain she looked down as she took a spoonful of her own strawberry gelato, louis following suit

When he lifted his head back up the girl gave a toothy smile whilst looking at the café server, he examined the server watching his eyes crinkle as he gave a toothy smile towards the little girl, louis turned back to the girl copying the servers actions, the girl smiled back

He stood up, sucking his spoon clean, he left the dish and the spoon on the table and glared at the server as he threw his money onto the counter, strutting out of the small French café, flipping the little girls dish of gelato as he left, causing it to spill down her chest, he smirked as he listened to the girls mother shout.

LONDON:

Harry woke up to Taylor tapping his cheeks from where she was led next to him on their king sized bed whilst she sang let it go from the Disney film frozen

“God” he huffed “don’t remind me”

“Wow I’m surprised you remember last night from all that vodka you inhaled” her eyebrows raised in amusement 

“I’m never drinking again”

“You say that every time”

“And every time I get forced into it again”

“You’re acting as if we shove the bottles down your throat and rub your neck like a cat” she rolled her eyes

Harry sighed “well at least we have the whole weeken-“

~

The door buzzed as He slammed it open running his fingers through his curls, scraping them into a bun 

“Ello ello” smiled liam from where he was leaning against the wall “happy Saturday”  
He took a bite out of his half eaten croissant 

Harry faked a cry 

“You were amazing last night by the way” he giggled 

“Thank you” he eyed the food in Liam’s hand “did y’ get me one?”

“Ooh no did you want the rest of this?”

“Obviously”

Liam smiled before shoving the rest into his mouth and moaned 

“How are you so lively after last night?” Harry asked as they rounded the corner

“I did some yoga and ate coal, I didn’t even know you could eat coal but apparently you can” Liam shrugged as he hopped up the stairs with harry sluggishly following

“What’s this about anyway?”

“A French sex trafficking politician was murdered in Bordeaux”

“Jesus”

“I know the poor bugger”

Liam peaked through the window to the meeting that harry was currently late attending to

“Ben is there”

“Oh god” Harry rolled his eyes with a scoff

“Oh shit and so is Caroline”

“Huh”

Liam turned around “Caroline flack, the head of the French desk” he turned back to the window “I would give my left Bollock to work with her, total badass”

“I will put in a good word”

“No not you, you’re the late one”

Harry rolled his eyes pushing down on the door handle 

“Psst haz” Liam handed harry a packaged croissant that was still partly warm

“Ugh I love you”

He walked into the meeting, the door rattling from the movement, and sat next to Jeff 

The table silenced as they stared at him

“Sorry” he whispered looking at Jeff who was smirking behind his hands

“Sit down” Ben ordered

Harry followed with a nod

“So this is Caroline flack” Ben waved his arms to the middle aged woman sat to his left “she’s the head of French desk” he then turned to Jeff and harry “and Jeff azoff and his assistant harry styles, they assess and provide diplomatic protection” he swallowed the Saliva in his mouth 

“Sorry to bring you here on such short noticed, I guess we still get murderous bastards on the weekend” Ben spoke up once again

The joke fell flat 

“Anyway..”

The crinkling Of Harry’s croissant as he tried to discreetly open it caused yet another distraction and a glare from ben 

Harry dropped the bag and put his hands up in surrender muttering another “Sorry”

“anyway!” He stated again louder “a French sex trafficking politician who worked part time at a gay club was murdered in Bordeaux last night”

The guy to his right slipped a picture towards Jeff and harry 

The guy looked to be in his late 60’s

“His name is Kendrick Hammings”

Harry looked back to Ben after examining the photo

“He was 67 years old, not very popular but had a high profile” Caroline took over “he was coming out of a Chinese restaurant with his girlfriend Zosia Martins..”

The same guy slid a picture of the girlfriend towards harry and jeff 

The girl was half naked and looked to be in her early thirties

Harry turned towards Jeff flicking his eyes to the picture of the half naked girl, he laughed but covered it with a cough

“... when 50 yards from the restaurant his artery was sliced, neither noticing the blood until a minute later when he collapsed”

“Cool” Harry whispered in amazement causing everyone to stare, when he noticed all the attention he looked down

“Zosia was his only witness but she fled the scene however Interpol traced her to the uk, she was then picked up in Birmingham and transferred over here”

“Was there any cctv?” Harry asked, placing a hand to his chin

“No it was in a blind spot” Ben answered

“Bet you 20 quid it was a twink” Harry whispered to Jeff 

“I’m sorry what was that?” 

“Um nothing”

“We have yet to Interview Zosia” Caroline added before standing up getting ready to leave

“I..I said I bet it’s a twink” 

Caroline turned to harry “I beg your pardon”

“A twink y’know flamboyant, young, petite, ‘pretty’, almost feminine I guess you could say, male, you mentioned kendrick worked secretly, part time in a gay club so he probably wouldn’t of felt walking past a ‘twinky’ looking guy was a threat” Harry shrugged 

Caroline turned her head to the side, thinking, she straightened back up again, turning towards harry

“Thank you. Harry. Thank you” she said before waking out 

“She called me Harrryyy” Harry joked to Jeff 

“Shut Up And give me that croissant” jeff said snatching the bag out of his hand

PARIS:

He strutted down the streets of Paris making his way to his flat

The door buzzed as he scanned his card, letting him through, he watched as his landlord struggled to walk down the stairs as she carried two bin bags 

He placed his own backpack down on the bottom step and stared at the woman

“Bonjour” he smiled causing her to flinch from the sudden noise

“Ah bonjour louis” she smiled back, huffing as she took one step at a time 

Louis looked up from where he was stood just staring, watching her struggle

“Trou du cul” (asshole) she huffed towards the petite boy

When she finally reached the bottom louis turned to her

“besoin d'aide?” (Need help?) he smirked 

“Trou du cul” she repeated with a laugh 

Louis picked up his bag and walked the stairs to his flat

Once opening the door he stripped off his tight t-shirt flinging it across the room, he turned the radio on and grabbed a beer from the fridge, placing it on the stable before going to his room, he grabbed a hoodie and tossed it on before looking in the mirror

He pulled at his face and examined it “beautiful” 

He walked back to the living room, noticing a pill bottle of paracetamol, he grabbed the bottle and emptied it on the table, he sat back of the sofa getting in position to play dead

Eventually the door clicked, signalling someone had arrived 

Simon walked through the door, he turned towards louis who was on the sofa, he rolled his eyes and turned the radio off

He stepped towards the boy and leaned in

“Louis!” Simon tapped his cheek “louis! I can see you breathing” as he went to tap his cheek again louis jumped off the couch screaming “ahhh”

Simon flinched and staggered back before chuckling

“I got you” louis danced “admit it I got you”

“You got me”

“I got you, just a little bit” 

“Yeah”

“Would you be sad?”

Simon looked up at louis, suddenly very serious “of course”

“Awhh” louis almost squealed as he placed his hands on simons cheek pinching them 

“I got you something” 

“Oh yeah” 

Simon pulled out a wad of cash handing it over to louis

“Mine?” Simon nodded “a bonus?” He nodded again “What for?”

Simon handed Louis a postcard  
“You have another job, tomorrow!”

Louis nodded “want to watch a movie?”

“I can’t I’m busy” louis and simon both said 

Simon rolled his eyes before walking towards the door

“You do this job and when you get back we can watch a movie” 

“That will never happen” louis and simon said at the same time

Simon left without another word

Louis walked towards his laptop, logging in before turning the postcard over and looking at the information 

He typed up the 16 digit number that was provided at the top right corner in minuscule text and clicked enter

A picture of a man in his early 60’s popped up on the screen, louis scanned over his face storing it in his brain

He ran his fingertips over the picture “pretty face” he spoke to nobody in particular before smirking to himself as he slammed the lid shut

LONDON,UK:

Liam handed harry a cup with some suspicious looking yellow liquid in it, he sniffed it

“Ahh god” he sniffed it again before drinking it 

He turned back to his computer, scrunching up his face

“So her name is Zosia martins and she needs at least 2 officers on each shift”

“On it” Liam said before turning to his computer

Harry took another sip “ah Jesus that’s gross”

“Mhmm”

“Where are they keeping her over night?”

Liam turned around “dunno they haven’t transferred her from the station yet”

“So she’s still at the station?”

“That’s what I just said”

Harry stood up, grabbing his bag and jacket

“What are you doing?” Liam asked suspiciously 

“I’m just gonna pop down there real quick” Harry mumbled “just get them officers assigned to her and then check out”

“Okay oh hey apparently she’s a bit loopy” Liam smiled 

Harry smirked as he shrugged on his jacket

Just as he was about to leave Jeff opened the door

“Did we sing Disney last night?”

“Yup” Harry and Liam replied together 

“Damnit” he sighed rubbing his eyes before noticing harry “where are you going?”

“Um bathroom?”

“Have you done those reports?”

“Uh huh” harry nodded 

“Oh yeah cough up” jeff smirked

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion “huh?”

“20 quid, there was cctv and it was a bloke taller than you with huge biceps” he wiggles his eyebrows

Harry frowned even more “have you seen it?”

“Well no but Ben said there was and he’s seen it”

“What are you guys on about?” Liam piped up

Harry took a tenner out of his back pocket completely ignoring Liam “that’s it until I see the cctv”

“Yeah yeah” jeff mumbled before leaving 

“What was that?”

“I made a bet with Jeff that the killer was a twink” Harry shrugged 

“And why are you going to see Zosia?”

“I want to see if she can identify this guy” he walked to his desk necking back the rest of the liquid with a grimace “just don’t tell Jeff k?”

Liam just nodded.

Harry sits down in front of Zosia at the station, the girl is in a right mess

“Can someone get her some tea?sober her up a bit” Harry snapped his fingers 

“I’m sorry but I don’t really know how to interpret this it’s mostly just swears” the French interpreter says whilst looking at the babbling girl

“That’s okay, can you just ask her if it was a male or female”

The interpreter asked the girl in French if it was a male or female

“It’s hard to pick up on but she said something like “surprisingly curvy... small...phyco” that’s all I can pick up on”

“No no that’s okay thank you”

Harry signed out of the station before ringing Liam, he picked up after two rings

“Hello mate”

“Liam, I need you to look up male assassins in France”

It was silent for a couple of seconds “done”

“Right how big are his muscles?”

“Oh you get off on that huh?”

“Can you just tell me, big? small? Are they curvy?” Harry snapped 

“Alright Jesus fine, they all have huge steroid-like muscles and a cereal box shaped body” he giggled 

Harry sighed “okay thanks oh and don’t tell anyone about this call”

“Don’t worry your muscly, phyco killer fetish is safe with me”

“Idiot” he laughed before hanging up

TURKEY:

Louis sat perched on the car bonnet as he finished his iced vanilla latte, he looked up to the house where his next job is located, it was very big, he looked around noticing a ‘happy anniversary’ banner taped to the window and rolled his eyes 

He pushed his hair out of his face using a headband, tucking his rose gold hair pin into it

He threw his empty Starbucks cup to the floor as he strutted to the house, he walked up to the drain pipe that went right up to the top of the house

He put his right foot on it, stamping down, checking that it was sturdy enough to carry his weight before he started to climb

He struggled to lift his own body weight as he got to the roof of the house but getting through the window was much easier for his small little body.

He walked through the house, trailing his fingers across the walls in astonishment 

He walked to the closest window looking at the gathering that was being held outside

He looked down at himself and then back up at the people, he was only wearing a white t-shirt with ratty old football shorts

He found his way to, what must be the sons bedroom and gathered some clothes that might fit before slipping them on.

Louis made his way outside, keeping an eye out, once he spotted the man he examined him, he was swinging a boy around, tickling him as he squirmed 

Louis watched as he brought the boy over to the water fountain that was situated in the middle of the garden before dropping the boy into it, everyone around them laughing

The boy got up in a sulk 

“Senden nefret ediyorum grandad” (I hate you grandad)

“Don’t be like that” the man chuckled in English as the boy ran in the house

Louis turned to follow, glancing back at the man before he left

Louis found the boy in the bathroom, attempting to dry his clothes with a towel

“ne oldu” (what happened) louis asked, faking concern 

“benim büyükbabam” (my grandfather) the boy sulked

“What a bastard” louis said with an accent

The boy giggled “Yeah what a bastard”

“Want to get him back?”

The boy nodded

~

“Grandpa!” The boy shouted out the window

“Tell him you have a present for him”

“I have a present for you” He giggled 

When the man stood up walking towards the door, louis shoved the boy into the bathroom, locking it 

He took off his pants before sitting on the end of the bed with his legs crossed

The man walked in, stopping his actions 

“küçük bir çocuk gördün mü?” (have you seen a little boy?) 

“I locked him in the bathroom” louis replied in english 

The man looked at louis “why”

Instead of answering louis ran his fingers over the throw that covered the bed “this is very nice”

“Thank you?”

Louis got up and walked to the man “happy anniversary”

He looked down at louis, who stood there wearing a white shirt with a tie and black lace panties, his penis poking out of the top

“Are you my present?” he chuckled before reaching his hand to grab a fistful of louis’ cock

Louis looked down to his dick and back up at the old man before grabbing his wrist, forcefully moving it “did nobody ever tell you don’t touch what isn’t yours?”

“My son has that tie” the man said whilst looking at louis’ chest

Louis reached his hand behind his head, pulling out the hair pin that was poking out of his headband, he took off the cap, placing it down by his side

Louis placed his small dainty hand on the mans wrinkled face, lifting it up before puncturing the pin in his eye

The man screamed in agony as louis dug it deeper, pressing down on the button that released a liquid that would soon take over his body causing his blood to poison

He pushed it in deeper just for fun before the guy fell, his body going stiff as his shouts simmered down to a stop

PARIS:

Louis woke up to a bulky hand that felt heavy on his stomach, he wrapped his small fingers around the boys wrist and lifted it off his body, he flinched when he finally noticed simon sat at the end of his bed, looking down at him with raised eyebrows 

“You scared me, Jesus”

Louis’ voice woke the naked man next to him

“I think you should tell your friend to leave”

“Got it” The boy said with a thick French accent, he tugged on his clothes, pecking louis on the lips before leaving 

“Who was that?”

“I have no idea” louis laughed as it was the funniest thing he had heard

He threw the covers off his body revealing his naked chest and the black lace panties he had on yesterday 

Simon scoffed, turning his face away as louis tugged on a hoodie but leaving the panties on

“I need to talk to you” simon gruffed not making eye contact with the half naked boy

Louis waddled to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water

“Go on” louis waved his hands, getting simon to speak

Simon grabbed the newspaper out of his jacket, turning it to louis 

“A French politician was professionally murdered last week.. good” simon said taking the news paper back 

“He was murdered in a blind spot.. very good” 

Louis looked up at simon with a smirk on his face, listening to his praise 

“His girlfriend zosia martins witnessed the murder.. not so good”

Louis turned his head to the side, smirk still plastered to his face

“Zosia will me interviewed.. bad...tomorrow!...very bad” 

Simon reached into his pocket, pulling out a ticket and a postcard 

“Your fancy hairpin is all over the press” simons voice got louder

“Don’t worry I got another one” he smirked

“It’s not funny”

“It is a bit”

“You could get caught”

“I won’t”

“But you could”

“But I won’t” louis mocked Simon

Simon handed the ticket and postcode

“That’s your boarding pass and the postcode with your next job, you leave in half an hour” simons eyes burned holes into louis’ skull “she’s located at the royal London hospital” his eyes softened “be careful... make it look like suicide”

“I always am” louis winked 

“And put some clothes on”

Louis walked to his room, laughter trailing behind him.

LONDON, UK:

“So what did you want to speak to me about?” Jeff questioned as he opened his box full of sushi that his wife had packed “oh god” he grimaced pushing it away

Harry slid his own box of homemade lasagna that Taylor had made the night before “here swap”

“Thanks” 

“I might of interviewed zosia” Harry mumbled, digging his fork into the sushi 

“I’m sorry what?” Jeff choked “that’s not your department”

“Yeah yeah I know, but it’s funny how there wasn’t any cctv until I asked if there was, I wanted to see if I was right”

“Jesus Christ I will give you the £20 if you just shut up about it”

“I don’t want that, I want to find out who is killing all these people”

Jeff raised his eyebrows 

“Look” Harry pulled out A folder and opened it, it was filled with pictures and news articles of murders

“What am I looking at”

“I think all of these murders were done by the same person”

“Oh yeah and where did you come to that conclusion?”

Harry separates the sheets of paper “most murders have had some sort of evidence or the murderer comes clean, but all of these happened in in some sort of blind spot and the murderer has never been found for any of them also the people here are all either popular or had a high profile, see” he pointed to a news article “Christopher Robinson..34 years old, he was a Russian cop shot dead” he pointed to another “Katelyn stewards..another politician, smothered to death” he went to point to another but Jeff caught his wrist

“Harry there are no patterns that indicates that all these murders were committed by the same person, you are putting your job on the line by doing this”

“But Jeff we could be handling with a serious, professional assassin here but people are too lazy to find the evidence” Harry raised his eyebrows to Jeff

“Are you accusing me of something hazz?”

“Just think about it Yeah? 

“Whatever, just go to the hospital make sure zosia is safe and then go home”

Harry whispered a thank you as he left the office, he pulled his phone out of his pocket before dialling a number 

“Hello?” A voice came through the other line

“Niall? Hey, I need your help”

~

“So why are we doing this again?” Niall asked as they walked through the rain to get to The royal London hospital

“Don’t worry about it just say you are her cousin”

Harry and Niall walked up to the desk “harry styles” Harry showed his ID to the woman “looking for zosia martins”

“Down the hall to the left look for Kate she’s wearing duck scrubs you can’t miss her”

“Thank you” 

They walked down to the room showing his card to one of the officers guarding zosia 

“I’m sorry she’s not fit for interviewing” kate said

“Oh no this is her cousin”

“Oh right just wait here and I will call you in a minute”

“Thank you” he smiled politely 

“We should of got her some chocolate or something, chocolate always makes me feel better” Niall muttered mostly to himself

“There is a vending machine down there” he sighed “I’m just going to nip to the bathroom, won’t be a minute”

Niall nodded as harry left

Harry stood infront of the mirror messing with his curls, he scraped his fingers through them trying to put it in a bun with no avail.

Louis opened the lock on the bathroom stall, flattening out his scrubs with his hands before he stopped in his tracks 

He watched the tall boy with bright green eyes and curly brown hair as stood looking in the mirror messing with his hair.

Harry noticed someone staring at him he turned around to find a small skinny boy wearing scrubs standing next to him staring, he rubbed a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling self conscious before he smiled, feeling slightly intimidated by the boys cold stare

The boy washed his hands before making his way towards the exit “you should wear it down” the boy said in a posh London accent before he disappeared out the door

Harry looked back in the mirror, fluffing up his curls, he smiled slightly before leaving his hair down

Just as he was about to leave his phone rang, jeff

“What are you doing” the voice asked

Harry hesitated before answering “just having a wee”

Jeff sighed “you were right”

“Huh?”

“There was no cctv footage they lied to us... keep that girl safe”

Jeff hung up the phone and Harry stared down at it with a smile before walking out the door

On his way to the room zosia was staying he noticed a guard face down on the floor

“Shit, NIALL!”

He ran over to the room where 2 guards and 2 nurses had their throats slit

“SHIT SHIT NIALL!”

He looked towards zosia’s bed 

“NO ZOSIA SHIT, HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

He ran to the bed where zosia was led, struggling to breathe as her throat was sliced open, blood spilling out, harry put his hands to her throat, trying to stop the blood 

“SOMBODY HELP” he screamed, smashing his hands on the security button 

Harry noticed zosia going white, her eyes were drooping and her breathing was coming to a stop 

“NO NO NO NO!” He cried 

The sound of the monitor beeping, filling in the silence


	2. Chapter 2

Harry turned his head and sighed in relief seeing Niall stood there with chocolate in his arms, unharmed, he took a breath before he broke down in tears 

~

He looked at his trembling blood stained hands 

“If they fire you, you better drag me down with you” jeff spoke up filling the silence

“No You’re not doing that” Harry scoffed, fiddling with his trembling fingers

“Oh I am, I have been looking for an excuse to call Ben a cunt for years”

A small smile tugged at Harry’s lips but disappeared a moment later

“I’m the cunt” he sniffed “I should of requested more security”

“You has two armed officers you did the right thing” jeff placed his warm hand over Harry’s blood stained ones “you’re brilliant, just don’t tell them everything you will sound like a nutter” they both giggled sadly

They sat in silence until Ben and Caroline walked in, taking a seat opposite them

“Have you made a statement?” Ben questioned

Harry nodded

“Well that one could of gone better, I don’t want to say you only had one job-“

“Oh piss off ben!” Harry snapped

“Don’t think you should speak to me like that right now”

“Can you just tell me what I need to do” Harry’s eyes welled up 

Ben sighed “from what I have managed to gather, you have conducted an illegal investigation, you have manipulated a witness, you put a minor in danger”

“Oh please Niall is hardly a minor” jeff spoke up

“No! Don’t interrupt me jeff” Ben snapped slamming his hands on the table causing harry to flinch

Ben turned back to harry “and on top of that you have failed at your actual job no doubt because you were too busy executing your pretend job, which I believe was going to earn you... 20 quid which you both seem to think is the most important thing about this case” his voice got louder the more he spoke

“No! The most important thing about it is that I was righ-“

“No! The most important thing Harry is that 4 people are dead and it’s all your fault”

Harry looked down ashamed as the tears finally spilled over, he felt jeff squeeze his hand and he was thankful for the attempted comfort

“What was you right about?” caroline asked 

He looked up towards the woman taking a big breath before answering “zosia described the killer as surprisingly small and curvy meaning it was most likely a young male that you wouldn’t of suspected”

“And how would you know that?” Ben asked, interrupting harry

“BECAUSE I SECRETLY GOT AN INTERPRETER TO TRANSLATE WHAT SHE SAID BACK TO ME!” Harry screamed, finally losing it

Ben looked at him like he had grown two heads “you’re fired”

“You’re a cunt”

“Oyy” jeff spoke

“Sorry”

“Thank you jeff” Ben smiled towards the man

“No I was going to call you a cunt”

Ben sighed “I suggest you leave, both of you”

Harry stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket, not wanting to be in that room any longer

Jeff leaned against the desk “Just to be clear” 

“You’re fired”

“Brilliant, thank you”

~

Harry sat staring at the tv screen, Taylor in his arms, the screen illuminating the room 

A knock woke him from his moping, he lifted Taylor who was now asleep and placed her gently on the couch.

He opened the door

“Hello” it was Caroline

“Oh um hi” harry smiled, confused 

“Do you want to go to Tesco’s?” 

Harry turned back to Taylor who was still asleep 

“Okay?”

He grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind them

“Girlfriend?” Caroline asked to break the silence

“Yep”

She nodded and they continued their walk to Tesco 

Once in the shop that would soon be closing they made their way to the fridge full of milk

“Well um thank you for...what ever this is” he waved his arms gesturing to the milk

“We think he’s been operating for two years across ten countries, he’s highly skilled and yet untraceable and frankly he’s starting to show off”

Harry took in the information that spewed from Caroline’s mouth

“I want to meet you tomorrow at that little cafe bar on church street I will wait for ten minuets”

Harry nodded to the fierce intimidating woman infront of him

“Now get some milk other wise she will think you are having an affair”

Harry turned towards her with surprise “oh no she’d never think that” he chuckled unamused 

“They all seem to think we are having affairs before thinking we are secret agents”

“Oh no I think Taylor would think I’m an agent before thinking I am having an affair” he laughed again

Just as Caroline was about to walk out she turned back to harry “you might want to make her believe you are having an affair then” she smirked leaving harry stood there in confusion 

~  
PARIS  
~

Louis spread his new throw over his king sized bed before rolling onto it, he looked up at his ceiling before grabbing his new postcode with his next job, he read it before holding it to his chest, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short I just think it’s boring so I separated it from the interesting chapters I hope you enjoy it anyway


	3. Chapter 3

~  
BULGARIA   
~

Louis walked straight ahead with a bored look on his face as he walked after the guy that was running through the buildings office 

“No I’m sorry, what ever I did I’m sorry” the guy said in Bulgarian

“I don’t speak Bulgarian, can you stand still I’m getting bored”

“I have children” the man screamed standing behind a desk

“Stand still!” 

The man threw the works phone at louis’ head and instantly regretted it after seeing the look on his face

“I’m sorry”

Louis growled almost dog like before shooting the man in the leg causing him to fall limp to the floor in pain

“Why are you doing this?” He cried clutching his open wound, blood seeping through his pants

“I have absolutely no idea” louis laughed, shrugging his shoulders before shooting him in the chest two times.

He breathed out a breath of air before grabbing one of the office chairs, slumping down in it, he touched his face where the phone had hit him, already feeling the bruise beginning to form

Louis looked at the guy who now lay lifeless on the carpeted floor, he walked up to him and kicked his limp hand before smiling and walking out.

~  
LONDON,UK  
~

Harry walked into the cafe bar on church street and spotted Caroline who sat there with her eyes closed

He walked up to the table and waited for her to open her eyes, when she didn’t he coughed “Caroline?”

“Harry” she greeted as her eyes snapped open “sit down”

He followed her orders, waiting for her to speak

“I’m not very good at this whole introduction thing so I’m just going to get to it”

“Okay” he nodded 

“You know when this happens and people get...”

“Fired?” 

“Yes.. fired” she said as if it hurt to come out of her mouth “their computer and hard drive gets cleared...they found this” she pulled a folder out of her bag

Harry found himself sweating

He looked through the pages realising it was his research 

“Oh god” he laughed “Oh god I thought you were going to pull out all the pictures me and Jeff took of Ben eating” he laughed in relief

“Did you compile this on your own?”

“Yes”

“No one asked you to do it?”

“No”

Nobody has seen it?”

“Well Um no?” Harry stuttered, his nerves creeping up again

“Why did you do this?”

Harry stuttered once again, scratching his neck as he tried to come up with an answer

“You seem to know a lot about assassins”

“I used to s..study criminal psychology I was just interested in what makes a boy like that to..” he started to stumble over his words

“Why did you combine these specific cases?” She asked as she took a sip of her wine

“I..I..well I..”

“Say it” She shooed her hands

“I think there is a male assassin that nobody would suspect operating internationally and he’s targeting a number of influential people, he doesn’t have a signature but he certainly has style and I don’t know who or what is behind him” he rushed out before getting defensive 

“But I don’t think he’s slowing down and that just interests me I guess, but also apparently makes me a fantasist and a crackhead and completely on my own and you know what? Frankly I don’t give a shit any more” Harry’s hands were moving at the speed of light as he talked “he is outsmarting the smartest of us and for that he deserves to kill whoever the hell he wants, I mean if he’s not killing me then frankly it’s not my job to care anymore” his knee hit the table as anger bubbled up inside of him 

He took a breath and flattened the sheets muttering a sorry

“Can I show you something?”

Harry glanced up to Caroline as she stood up, grabbing her jacket and the folder of research before leaving, Harry having no choice but to follow.

She led him down side streets until they finally stopped at a small semi-detached house that had been turned into an apartment making it even smaller, it couldn’t look worse if it tried

“I once saw a rat drink from a can of Coke there” she pointed to a bag full of rubbish laying outside the door “both hands... extraordinary” 

Harry pursed his lips and nodded as Caroline led them up the stairs

She swiped a card that unlocked a door and turned the lights on

Harry looked around in astonishment, in front of him was board after board of research on murders

“What is this?”

“From what I’ve gathered from this morning, it’s your research all over my walls” she smiled at the walls

“Shouldn’t you be looking into this professionally?” He questioned 

Caroline perched herself on the edge of the desk that was situated in the middle of the room

“I tried but there was a lack of enthusiasm”

“Aren’t there more qualified people?” 

“I want you”

Harry snapped his neck towards the woman “why?”

“Your research speaks for itself, you are a very clever boy, very interested in these cases and sometimes that’s a lot more helpful than qualified professionals” 

“Thank you” Harry said, amazed that Caroline flack had just praised him

“And you’ve been fired so no one cares about what you do next” Okay well the praise didn’t last long but harry was still greatfull so he smiled

He walked towards the boards and examined them

“And what do you want me to do?” He questioned as he ran his fingertips across the pages

“Find him” she answered as if it was obvious “there is a pattern, we just haven’t figured it out yet”

The door unlocked and was thrown open as Niall stepped in 

“Oh OH, sorry nobody is usually here” he awkwardly laughed

“Niall this is harry” Caroline introduced them

“Yeah we are friends, kinda, he asked me to go to the hospital as zosias cousin just a week after meeting him at a pub” the Irish boy laughed 

“Thanks Niall” harry gritted his teeth at the boy and his smile dropped as he muttered ‘sorry’

Caroline shook her head, ignoring the new piece of information “Niall lives on the internet, he can find anything, track anything, trace anything, monitor anything or anyone”

Harry sighed, impressed

“Essentially he’s been gathering the evidence, I just need people to put it together now” she smiled to the boys

“People?” Harry asked 

Caroline looked around the small room “you can have two, I suggest small” 

~  
PARIS  
~

Louis walked towards his apartment, now sporting a big red bruise on the side of his cheek from the phone that had been thrown at him

As he rounded the corner he noticed a blonde girl taking out rubbish 

The girl smiled at him “bonjour” she waved

Louis sighed, tiredly “bonjour” he relied, carrying on walking towards his apartment room

“Je’mappelle Briana” the girl said, struggling with her words “sorry I’m not French”

Louis continued to walk up the stairs “nice pants” he answered back, ignoring the girls stumbling ‘thanks’ and walked through his door

“You know, breaking into my apartment and stealing my whisky isn’t intimidating, it’s just rude” louis addressed to simon when he noticed the man standing in the middle of his kitchen 

“I want you to get assessed again” simon spoke without a greeting 

Louis dramatically frowned as he got fruit out of his fridge 

“I don’t need to” he answered as he chucked the fruit into his blender

“London was meant to look like a suicide”

He got the milk out of the fridge and ice out of the freezer 

“It didn’t?” He questioned 

“She slit her own throat?” Simon asked, not buying into his shit

“It happens” louis said as he put the milk and ice into the blender 

“And killed 4 people?” Simon asked as he raised his eyebrows, unimpressed 

“Slip of the hand?” Louis suggested as he put the lid on the blender

“I think-“ the wiz of the blender cut simon off, louis stared at the man with a innocent smile

“I think you should get assessed again to make sure you are okay” simon finished once the blender stopped

“Want some?” Louis asked, ignoring simons last words as he poured the smoothie into a glass

“No” simon answered sharply 

Louis glanced at the postcard with his next job, simon grabbed it before louis could do anything

“You won’t be doing any more jobs until you have been assessed”

Louis frowned again “but she has asthma, you know I like the breathy ones”

Simon shook his head and pocketed the post card

“Will it be niko?” louis asked, talking about the assessor 

He nodded his head

“I will wear my red lace panties then” louis smirked 

Simon frowned towards the small boy 

“They are underwear”

“I know what they are” simon snapped causing louis to put his hands up in mock surrender 

~

“It’s nice to see you again” niko spoke in French 

“Uh Oh” louis gasped at simon

“He refuses to speak French” 

Niko nodded “okay, thanks for making an effort?” Niko spoke awkwardly not sure what to say

Louis crossed his legs showing more fabric of the red lace panties that could be seen under his pants, he fluffed up the fur on his extremely expensive snow leopard fur jacket and smiled innocently towards the man

Niko smiled politely before averting his eyes, he coughed before carrying on

“So louis? How do you feel about the people you work with?”

“I respect their privacy” he smiled 

“Do you have any interest in why you are asked to do what you do?”

He shook his head

“They are concerned about your state of mind”

Louis put on a fake serious face and nodded

“Have you been feeling any anxiety or stress?”

“I had quite a heavy period last week but other than that.. no”

Simon and niko looked at the boy in confusion 

“I’m kidding, I’m a boy” he laughed 

“When was the last time you worked?”

“Yesterday”

“Was it successful?”

“Yes! I shot him in the heart twice and watched the life drain out of his eyes” louis answered, excitedly 

“Did you talk to him?”

“A little, he said he had children and offered me money” he shrugged

“What did you feel when he said those things?”

“Impatient” louis rolled his eyes

Niko sighed “right, what do you feel when you see this picture” 

He handed a picture of a man being hung over to louis

“Good legs” he said with an eyebrow raise and a lick of the lips before handing the picture back

“What about this?” 

He then handed a picture of a dog being hung

Louis looked at it, his eyes began to water and his breathing got heavy 

The men looked at louis, concerned 

Louis snorted before a laugh escaped his mouth “your face” he giggled

“He’s fine” niko spoke to Simon 

“Wait I have one more” He stuck his hands in his jean pocket and handed a folded piece of paper to niko

Niko opened it then glanced up to louis

“Do you still have dreams about Tom?”

Louis smile instantly dropped 

Niko showed the piece of paper that had a drawing on it, to louis

“That’s not tom”

Simon raised his eyebrows 

“It’s my father” louis blinked down at his lap before lifting his head back up again “I’m joking” he smiled “my father has really thin, shitty hair” he giggled

Niko turned to simon “yes I see what you mean... but I won’t sign you off”.

Simon left the room leaving louis to trail behind

“What were you two doing?” Louis shouted

“A favour the security is too tight anyway”

“Go back in there and tell him I’m fine, I want to do it” louis whined 

Simon stopped and turned around to louis “I worry about you lou” he sighed “I’m just looking out for you”

Louis dropped his gaze   
“And who looks out for you?”

Simon had no answer

“I do, I care about you”

“No you don’t, NO YOU DONT” 

Louis picked up simons hand in his own “I do” he whispered before hugging him

Simon looked down at the tiny boy who was now in his arms before hugging back

Louis smiled into his shoulder before slipping his hand into simons pocket, pulling out the postcode and slipping it quickly into his own pocket before pulling away

“And you wonder why I’m worried about you” Simon chuckled

Louis laughed back before slipping along next to simon


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains graphic heterosexual sex between louis and Briana I know a lot of people, including me, don’t enjoy reading that so that’s why this chapter is so short, to get it out the way, don’t worry louis was obviously thinking about harry the whole time but that didn’t stop me from cringing the entire time whilst writing this

Louis was sat listening to the radio as he hummed along to the tunes, waiting for Simon to visit when the bell buzzed

He got up, grabbing the knife that was permanently under the fruit basket, putting it behind his back and in the waistband of his shorts

He opened the door

“Cream! Is the best thing for bruises” Briana smiled

Louis let go of the knife that was stuck in place by his shorts and smiled

“Thank you” he said grabbing the pot of cream out of her hands

Just as briana was about to turn louis spoke up

“What are you doing today?”

Briana turned back around with excitement written all over her face

“Cancelling all the plans I originally had” he spoke

Louis sighed, judgementally “want to do something?”

“Sure what do you want to do?”

“Something normal” he replied 

~

They made their way to the local park, buying an ice cream on the way

“What? He can not do that” Briana exclaimed, almost shouting as louis hummed and nodded

“No go anyway that’s your job”

Louis laughed an obnoxious laugh “you are so passionate”

“Of course I am, I am an artist and I am upset. I don’t know much about the uhh..”

“Perfume industry” louis lied 

“Right, But I know you can not let people get in your way! You have to show ambition, you have to sell your perfume, you have to prove the bastards wrong”

Louis laughed at the enthusiastic girl walking beside him as she continued to ramble about something else

A man with curly brown hair, similar to the boy he saw at the hospital, walked past, louis turned his head, ignoring Brianna and stared at the gorgeous man that was now walking away

“You know him?” Brianna asked causing louis to snap out of his day dream

He looked in silence for a couple more seconds before answering “no”

Briana smiled

~

“Oh yeah” she moaned as louis pounded into her

She continued to moan and babble whilst louis kept snapping his hips back and forth hoping to at least enjoy the feeling of her walls clinging around his dick, but looking down at her face, with her long blonde hair, her delicate blue eyes that held long eyelashes, her chest that wasnt chiselled but instead carried small round breasts, he couldn’t get into it as he wished he had the curly boy with emerald eyes pounding into him instead

Briana moaned one last time before she came, louis pulled out of her and tied the condom before throwing it away

“Did you cum?” She asked with concern, only just now noticing his lack of moans whilst he made her feel good

Louis looked down at the girl, taking in her features, once again comparing it to the boy he met only once

“Yes” he lied before rolling off her petite body and laying on the bed.

~

Louis woke up with a face full of strawberry scented hair that knocked him sick, he sat up grabbing his clothes

“Where are you going?”

Louis looked at Briana, annoyed at her clingy-ness

“Work” he lied once again

Briana smiled, happy that he was taking her advice before nodding

Louis made his way to his own apartment  
Just as he got to his door his landlord was walking out of her own, she looked him up and down and gave a cheeky smile, clearly knowing where he was from his messy hair and the sex smell lingering on his clothes, he winked back before walking inside

Once inside louis’ smiled dropped as he regretted the situation that had just happened the night before

He stopped his dwelling before reaching under the sink, getting his gas mask and a load of other toxic liquids as he poured them into a perfume bottle, feeling inspired by brianas enthusiasm to his pretend job

He put the bottle of perfume to the side and grabbed the postcard that he should have before examining it and smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked towards the small apartment Caroline took him to the other day with a skip in his step, he saluted to Jeff after spotting him looking at the apartment with disgust, harry smiled at the grimace on jeffs face and jumped to step beside him

“What’s this?”

“Hold on a minute we are waiting for someone” harry smiled

“You have got to be joking” jeff rolled his eyes wafting his arms towards liam who was almost running towards harry

“All I had to do was mention Caroline flack and he dropped everything to be here” Harry said whilst waving to Liam not even sparing a glance to Jeff “now be professional about this” harry glared to Jeff 

“I never knew quitting your job could be so enthralling” liam spoke, bouncing on the balls of his feet before sticking his tongue out to Jeff 

“You are so annoying” jeff sighed 

Harry shot a stern look to jeff, grabbing his shirt pulling on it like a tie “professional” he warned before opening the door.

All three made their way to the door, harry took out the card that had been made for him, swiping it in the slot as he opened the door

“Niall this is jeff and Liam” Harry said to the boy that was rushing around the room, pulling out files of information, Niall stopped his actions and straightened out his posture, his eyes landed on liam and he smiled politely, completely ignoring jeff

Jeff sighed before asking what they were doing here

Harry walked towards the board and informed Jeff and Liam about cases of murders that he, Niall and Caroline believed was committed by the same person 

“James Michael murdered in his hotel”

“And how do you know this kill was committed by a boy?” Jeff asked

“He um” Niall scratched the back of his head awkwardly “he ordered a bunch of male strippers and the cctv showed that they were the only people entering his room” 

Jeff nodded, taking in the information 

“And this one, Nicholas Webster, had recently taken over a drug cartel in Sicily murdered on his anniversary, his son said he saw a small boy with mousy brown hair wearing his clothes and a little boy said a boy with the same coloured hair played a game with him in the same room Nicholas was killed with a hairpin-“

“So we have a drunk man claiming he saw a boy wearing his clothes and a child who was playing a game?” Jeff asked, his eyebrows furrowed with a bored look plastered on his face “no one actually witnessed the murder”

“No one witnessed any others either” Niall spoke up

“Except for zosia who was then also murdered hours later in the hospital” Harry carried on pointing to the picture of the girl that was pinned on the wall

“And what about the witnesses for that?”

“Well there was only the guards and nurses in that corridor and they were also killed-“ liam said, turning to Jeff

“So no witnesses? Nothing implicates it was done by the same boy”

“Except coby Butler was killed by a boy and the witness to that kill was also murdered so it doesn’t take a genius-“ 

“Other than that can you give me a single discernible motive for one person to kill all these people?” Jeff said cutting Harry off with a shrug as he twirled his pen round 

“Why don’t you believe that it could of been done by the same boy?” Harry whined 

Jeff sighed “because the moment any of us want to believe anything we have undermined this entire investigation”

“Yes but we have to follow through with...”

“Look I’m not denying your theory but you have to be open to the possibility that what you have here is a series of random attacks that /you/- he pointed to harry- are loosely hanging together with a pretty ribbon” jeff raised his eyebrows, daring harry to say something

“Have you got something to get off your chest jeff?”

“You can’t lead a team with assumptions” jeff snapped

The room fell silent, Niall and Liam looked at each other, feeling the tension lingering in the room

Harry looked down, swallowing the saliva in his mouth “is there a bathroom?” He croaked 

“Um yeah just out the door round the corner” Niall said “if you need toilet paper you should probably take your own the one in there kind of... disappears” 

Harry nodded and made his way the the bathroom, he looked around in disgust before turning to the mirror

He looked at himself and rubbed his face with his hands before aggressively pulling his hair out of the bun and began to redo it, as he scraped his hair back into the bobble his mind flashed back to the nurse he had met in the bathroom of the hospital right before the kill, harry let his hair fall back over his shoulder in astonishment before he rushed back to the room

“Can you look up all the nurses that work in that hospital, I met a boy that worked there in the bathroom, maybe he witnessed-“ Harry stopped his tracks noticing a missing person “where is jeff?”

“He left in a sulk” liam rolled his eyes 

“Un-fucking-believable” Harry grabbed his jacket that was on the back of his chair before pointing to Niall “you do what I just said yeah?” Niall nodded as harry left, slamming the door on the way out.

Harry ran after jeff who was walking towards the market 

“Oi” he shouted as he caught up to jeff “So you’re just going to leave? I backed you for years and when I want you to return the favour you literally run away?”

“I’m getting chocolate” jeff lied 

“Oh yeah? Your blood sugars running low?” Harry asked, not buying his bullshit

“Yep” jeff answered, popping the ‘P’ 

“Good because I thought you were being a dick about not being the boss” Harry sarcastically laughed as he scratched his eyebrow

“Okay I’m sorry, I’m adapting” jeff mumbled as he turned to harry “But, you’re still not considering overall motive”

“If we focus on him...” jeff cut Harry off “what do we know about him, we need to know about who is running him, HE’S irrelevant”

“He’s completely relevant” Harry said dumbfounded “we have to ask what is his motive, either they have something on him, controlling him or they are lavishing him with something” Harry waved his arms around as he spoke 

“Exactly they! Who is they? That’s the point, it could be Ben for all we know” jeff laughed as they rounded the corner 

Harry smirked a bit as he followed jeff “if it was someone with enemies they would of owned up to it or been exposed for at least one of these kills by now”

Jeff stopped his walking causing harry to crash into his back with an ‘umph’ “What are you saying?” He eyed harry

“There are no trails, if they are random, fine they are random but if they aren’t that means someone’s plan is going really well, these people are powerful and particular and so far, completely invisible, which means they are probably everywhere- Harry took a pause to look round the street- our only visible contact is him and that is why we have to focus on everything about him to find Them!” He stopped his talking to take a breath, finally looking jeff in the eye

“And what do we know?” Jeff questioned the boy

Harry started listing, using his fingers to count the points “he is young, smart, he is fit yet very small and fragile?, he must speak multiple languages, he brings a certain flair to his skills”

“The hairpin was very cool, very unique” jeff said, mainly to himself

“Either they trained him or they found him, either way I would say he scores high on the psychopathy scale and probably killed before he got paid to” Harry shrugged 

“Well that’s a good start isn’t it?” Jeff concluded with a smile

Harry took a big breath and sighed happily “thank you” he bounced on his feet “now get me something with nuts” he ordered giving jeff a playful punch 

“Yes boss” jeff saluted with a smile 

~

“Niall What is your reach in terms of access to medical and prison records?” Harry asked once he made it back to the apartment 

“No wall I can’t scale” naill said, trying to impress

“Okay, I want you to search for any young males who have been detained, hospitalised or whispered about displaying violent or psychopathic tendencies between the age of 16 and 45” 

“Where?” 

“The world?” Harry mumbled 

“That’s insane”

“Wall too high?” liam teased 

“It would take months” 

Harry rolled his eyes “fine, liam call frank and ask him for a drink, I want to know about that cctv”

“Noo” liam whined “he will think it’s weird and never agree to it”

“Say its a goodbye drink” Harry shrugged “Niall when do you think I can get them hospital id’s by?”

“This evening?” “Great”

They sat in silence for a moment until Liam’s phone buzzed 

“That’s weirdly creepy, apparently he’s already at the pub”

Harry smiled “great you go and we will meet you there in a bit”

“Ugh” liam sulked as he walked out the door, going to meet their dick of an ex boss

~  
PARIS  
~

Louis munched on his toast wearing nothing but his underwear as he opened his wardrobe grabbing his next outfit for the mission, he looked at it and took another bite out of his toast “bonjour alexandre” he smiled at the outfit before getting dressed, he grabbed the ‘perfume’ before leaving to the dinner party.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis made his way down the street, smiling at the people who passed him, and straightened out his tie

He walked up to the restaurant that the dinner part was taking place, listening in on people speaking French before walking inside, he put his jacket and bag on the hook putting the perfume in the waistband of his jeans before walking up the stairs where a man stood shouting at his staff

“What are you doing?” The man snapped at louis in French 

“Where do I go?” Louis answered back in French

“Are you new?”

Louis shook his head and the man waved him off

He rolled his eyes before following the rest of the staff, he pushed the door open and was greeted by more stairs however these stairs seemed a bit more fancy, louis took a wild guess and walked up them, taking a bottle of wine with him

He followed the loud chatter and made his way into a room that was filled with people in fancy clothes sat at decorated tables, louis listened as the host of the party talked about his next victim, Victoria Boa, as he walked about pouring drinks for people

Louis watched as Victoria got up from her seat and walked out of the room, he handed the bottle of wine to another waiter as he followed the woman

“Ay no staff down there”

Louis turned to the manager “she asked me to get a tampon from her bag” louis shrugged as he pulled out a tampon he previously packed in his pocket 

The manager looked at louis and nodded 

“I have sisters, I know what it’s like” louis lied before walking down the steps Victoria had previously walked down

He made his way through the corridor, peaking his head round the corner where he watched Victoria sit down at a dressing table, pulling at her wrinkled skin

As a couple of girls walked past giggling louis looked in the mirror opposite, pretending to check out his outfit, he smiled at the girls, watching them leave before walking into Victoria’s room, closing the door behind him

“Bonjour” he smiled 

“What are you doing here?” She question in French

“I Uh- wanted to tell you about my company” he started “I know you work in the perfume industry and you are really invested in feminism and I guess you inspired me to not be ashamed of creating my own perfume” -he smiled- “I wanted to get your thoughts on it, I even named it after you”- he took his perfume out of his jeans and placed it on the table -“Victoria”

Victoria gave a tight lipped smile before picking up the perfume and spraying it on her wrists, she smelt the substance and furrowed her eyebrows before smelling it again 

“I appreciate your story but I can’t smell anything I’m sorr-“ before she could finish her sentence her throat closed up and she struggled to breathe, she grabbed her neck and started to cough and wheeze 

Louis stood there watching the girl as she clawed at her throat, her coughing got worse and he watched her until she turned blue, she fell down, smacking her head on the desk as she fell 

Louis walked over to her and looked down as her breathing stopped all together, he crouched down and grabbed her wrist feeling for a pulse, when he knew it was gone he waved her hand saying “bye bye” in a squeaky voice before leaving the room, unnoticed 

He grabbed his bag and jacket, waving good bye to staff as he left with a smile.

~  
LONDON  
~

Harry and jeff walked into the pub looking out for liam

“Well what a coincidence” liam shouted as he grabbed Harry’s arm pulling him to the table that he and Ben were seated 

“Well I never, didn’t think I would see you here” Harry said in an overly exited fake voice causing jeff to roll his eyes at how obvious the boys were 

“So Ben now that we are here.. together.. even though I had no idea you would be here on this day, at this exact time-“ 

Jeff slapped his arm and motioned with his hand to be a bit less obvious 

Harry coughed before carrying on “I was wondering about that cctv, did you actually see it?”

“What cctv?” Ben asked, slurring his words from the alcohol he had inhaled

“Yeah what cctv?” Liam asked 

Harry looked at liam with furrowed eyebrows before turning back to Ben “of the Kendrick attack”

Ben looked between the three “was this set up?, did you set this up?” He directed to Liam who put his hands up in surrender 

“Not him, me” Harry answered at the same time liam answered “I just wanted to be clear I wasn’t asking you out, out”

Ben looked at liam 

“Wait you thought I was asking you out, out?” Liam piped up before Harry had the chance 

“No, of course not” Ben hesitated 

“Oh god Ben, I wasn’t asking you out, out” 

“No i didn’t think that” Ben lied “I just thought that someone, maybe someone would ask me for a drink after my wife bloody... died, and yeah maybe I thought you were that person” he sighed

“Oh god Ben I’m sorry” Harry sighed, looking at liam 

“The fact you are Still asking about this is ridiculous”

“It’s just we spoke to the police and they said there wasn’t any cctv that there never was any cctv” jeff interrupted 

“Yes okay” Ben snapped “I made up the bloody cctv”

“Uh why?” 

“Because it was not your investigation, because making bets on the killer is very disrespectful to the dead AND I was sick of you piping up with your bloody conspiracies” bens voice gradually got louder until spit was flying out of his mouth

Harry wiped his face with a grimace 

“Sorry, I’m sorry” Ben apologised partly for his flying saliva and partly for the shouting before they stood in silence for 30 seconds

“I need to get my kids” he threw his shot glass to the table and stumbled over his feet as Liam helped him out

“I’m disgusted with the pair of you” liam spoke up before turning around behind Bens back and winking at the two of them with a smile

When the table was empty bar harry and jeff they sat down next to each other 

“Did you know his wife had died?” Jeff asked as he took a shot that Ben had left

Harry clinked his tongue before nodding “yeahhh, you?”

“Mmmhh” jeff nodded 

They both looked down at the table feeling slightly ashamed 

“I’m sorry for his kids” jeff filled in the silence 

Harry snorted before they both started giggling about it.

~  
PARIS  
~

Louis walked into his apartment, throwing his jacket on the rack before his door slammed open and simon walked in

Louis looked at him with wide eyes as simon grabbed him by the neck, pushing him against the wall “I’m halving your allowance”

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you” louis croaked, struggling to breathe 

“You disobeyed me” “you lied to me, you told me it was impossible”

Simon opened his mouth to speak

“Hello” 

Simon shot his hand away as if it had been burned after hearing the new voice 

Louis straightened himself up before looking at Briana with a smile 

“I’m her brother” simon said, extending his hand

“He has a condition, that’s why he looks so old” louis nodded with a tight smile

“Oh sorry” Briana smiled “I just got us some food, how was your job?”

“It was good”

“Did she like your perfume?” Louis nodded “louis was telling me about how he got fired from his job at the perfume industry by his dick of a boss” she giggled

Simon gave an exaggerated laugh as he glared at louis 

“Do you want me to leave?” Simon said glaring at Briana 

She looked at the man, waiting for him to leave until she finally understood “Oh uh do you want me to leave?” She repeated

“Ah Yes” simon said before turning to walk into the living room

Louis walked over to Briana and gave her a hug

“Do you want me to stay?” She whispered 

Louis pulled back “no im okay” he frowned and nodded

Briana giggled and turned to leave with a wave, she noticed a bottle of perfume on the side, just as she was about to ask if she could smell it, louis was already gone so she took it anyway.

“You need to deal with her” simon sighed as louis sat down placing his feet on simons lap

“She’s my girlfriend” louis frowned

“Ah congratulations” louis could sense the sarcasm 

Louis bugged up closer to simon and placed a delicate hand on his face “why did you lie to me? There was no security” he frowned as he stroked his cheek

“That doesn’t matter you just need to trust me”

Louis quickly grabbed the knife that was permanently under the couch cushion and placed it under simons neck “no you need to trust me” he threatened pushing the knife deeper

Simon grabbed louis’ wrist forcefully causing louis to scrunch up his face 

“Okay we can fight, but you will get tired and I will get bored and my hand will just slip and blah blah blah” he rolled his eyes, pushing the knife even deeper, breaking the skin slightly “I can kill you, they will just send me another one”

“I thought you worried about me?”

Louis shrugged with a smile 

“You are so dramatic” “tell me” louis demanded, still holding the knife 

“A man is leading a department and is searching for you”

Louis pulled the knife away “who?”

“A man called harry styles”

“Harry styles” louis repeated, he nodded and smiled to himself

“No it’s not good, we don’t know what he knows but we are working on it we just need to be subtle”

“I can be subtle it’s just going to be expensive” louis shrugged with a smirk as he got up to brab a bottle of champagne from the fridge

He sat back down on the couch and popped it open causing the liquid to squirt up in the air, he pursed his lips, a laugh threatening to escape

“Just be aware” 

“I’m always awar-“

A loud thud came from his front door, they opened the door to see Briana on the floor, her face blue as she lay dead 

Louis looked to simon and shrugged “problem sorted” before walking away

Simon rolled his eyes before calling someone to get rid of the body.

~  
LONDON  
~

It was 12 am and Harry sat in the small apartment looking at the nurse ids, hoping to find the boy he had met weeks ago when the door opened and jeff strolled in

“Hello” he smirked

“Okay you win, I’m interested, I couldn’t sleep” jeff sighed 

Harry laughed as they scrolled through, after two minutes Harry stopped his actions and turned to jeff

“I think I met him”

~  
PARIS  
~

Louis grabbed his laptop and an apple as he lay down in bed, he searched the name Harry Styles and looked through the pictures that came up

He clicked through, mainly seeing old pictures from years ago until he spotted a picture from 2015 of the guy he met in the hospital bathroom sat with a group of people

Louis sat up, throwing his laptop to the side, he breathed hard for a moment before turning back to the laptop and zooming in on his face before screenshotting it for his own pleasure, he ran the pads of his fingertips over the picture of harry and smiled

“hello harry”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess where I got this idea from lmao it’s a show called killing eve, I didn’t really like the show but I loved the story line so I decided to make my own fanfic, if you have watched it you will notice how this first chapter is ALMOST identical to the show that’s because I don’t know how else to do it the first couple of chapters will be very similar to the show but eventually I will take my own turn on it hope you don’t mind


End file.
